


片段八

by dreamordream



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamordream/pseuds/dreamordream
Kudos: 6





	片段八

马嘉祺躺在床上，从浑浑噩噩的清醒梦中睁眼。月光在没拉好的窗帘缝隙间照拂。房间的门关着，他听到外面有人回来了。

他听着动静，想象着那人把钥匙放在鞋柜上，两只脚轮流踩住鞋跟，简单粗暴地把鞋子脱下来，然后将它们踢到一边。他轻轻打开鞋柜，取出他常穿的那双灰色毛绒拖鞋。那双鞋子很久了，鞋底有点脱胶，走起来有拖沓的噪声。马嘉祺想，该买双新的了。

不过那人走得小心翼翼，以至于脚步声可以忽略不计。他先进了洗手间，过了一会儿又出来。他习惯先去漱个口。他走近了，走到马嘉祺的房间门外，手搭在门把手上，绷紧气力缓缓把门打开。

马嘉祺一动不动，等到那人蹑手蹑脚踱到床边，借着月光注视着马嘉祺露在被子外的半张脸时，才装作如梦初醒般开口：“嗯……你回来了？”

敖子逸说：“吵醒你了？”

“没有。”马嘉祺要坐起来。

“不用起来，我就看看你……”

但马嘉祺还是拧开了床头的灯。

暖黄的微光下，两个人都是满面倦容。马嘉祺的脸上还带着汗，是他刚刚睡觉时蒙出来的。

敖子逸让他躺下，帮他把滑下来的被子拉好：“你还烧吗？当心着凉。”说着他伸手去探马嘉祺的额头。

“不烧了吧。”马嘉祺闭上眼，问，“现在几点了？”

“我看看……两点四十。你接着睡。”

“你明天要回去了？”

“嗯，中午的飞机。”

“敖子逸，”马嘉祺睁开眼，直勾勾地盯着他看，“做吗？”

“你还在生病。”敖子逸这么说着，心里却清楚，马嘉祺不疯便罢了，当真疯起来什么都得依他的，不然能把他怄死。

果不其然，马嘉祺不会死心，变本加厉：“我想做。”

他把脑袋朝敖子逸的方向蹭过去，一种隐秘的撒娇，以表达他的渴求。

敖子逸认命，把空调暖风调高，脱下风尘仆仆的外衣和灰色的毛绒拖鞋，拉开被子，赤条条地钻进去。马嘉祺给他让出位置，又重新蹭进他的怀里。他虽然退了烧，被子下的身体还是很烫，发出来的汗黏在身上。他认定敖子逸不会嫌弃他，反正待会儿两人都不会好过。他抬头咬住敖子逸的嘴唇，缓慢地舔舐，尽管敖子逸漱了口，马嘉祺还是从他的唇间尝出了酒味。

敖子逸刚洗过手，指尖冰凉，沾一手淋漓的液体，滑进马嘉祺的裤子里。肌肤相触仿佛过电，将感官重新唤醒。他们很久没做了，甚至对这种亲昵感到熟悉又陌生。忙碌的行程，飘荡的人，依靠通讯工具维持的异地恋——这么多年，对此都已然习惯。而只有在这种时刻才能够重新察觉，那长久以来根植在身体深处的、生机勃勃的欲望，如此甜美，如此疯狂。

进入时，马嘉祺疼出了泪。他本来就在生病，比往常更脆弱些，当然可以理解。但他怎么会认输，咬着牙，在痛苦的喘息间恶狠狠地威胁：“敖子逸，我爱你，我爱你……我不会放过你，也不会放过我自己。”


End file.
